Trailers from Barney’s Good Day, Good Night Fake 2001 VHS
Here are the commercials of Kipper, Barney and Bob The Builder from the 2001 VHS re-release of Barney's Good Day, Good Night (this VHS actually is from 2001, while the case and label says 2001 and has the Lyrick Studios logo, so I'm guessing that was real and the fake Barney VHS opening and closings) But aside from that is very rare and hard to find. Commercials # Bob The Builder # Kipper # Let's Go To The Zoo # Barney Website # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Come On Over To Barney's House # Barney Rocks CD and Soundtrack # Be My Valentine Love Barney Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Butterflies #Mister Sun #The Barney Bag #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Growing #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Sleeping? #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *The Season 4 Barney costume from this video would be used in "First Day of School". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night-Light Stories (along with Barney's Pajama Party). *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios VHSs Category:Trailers from Barney Season 4 VHS Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney VHSs Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS